


If the World had Been Different

by Cerillen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ... - Freeform, And daughter, But she still tried her best to be a good friend, But she's gone now so, Fear had a bad childhood, Jack loves it for that, So did Fear, The guardians don't know that though, Things are unfortunate, Wind does, Wind is a good bro, Wind tries super hard to help its friends, and Mother Nature's, and sister - Freeform, but she didn't react as badly as Manny so it's mostly his fault, but they should get better, hopefully, it's all the moon's fault, now everyone is kind of crazy, until things went to shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Jack Frost did not spend 300 years alone. He just spent it being hated and ignored by almost everyone he came across. Which is about as bad in its own way. Still, he tries his best to do his job and maintain the few friendships he has. orOne of my, personally preferred, versions of the Rise of the Guardians universe.





	

A long time ago, before humans took over the earth and magic was believed to be nothing but superstition, two spirits fell in love.

The spirit of the Earth fell madly in love with the spirit of the Moon and, soon after discovering this shared affection, the two gave birth to a small child.

This child held power that neither of them possessed and, out of fear for the strange child neither understood, they sent it away to a place on Earth that nothing inhabited.

The small child remained there for years, having no one but itself for company in the desolate land its parents had abandoned it in.

Until one day, when the sky was clouded and the land was dark, a spirit wandered away from their post and entered the empty lands.

The spirit of Wind entered this place and could feel nothing but sadness.

_‘Such a lonely place, our home holds here. Why is it the only one of its kind? What could have possibly caused this terrible land to come into being?’_

Wind wandered within the lands for days, searching for some explanation to its question, and found nothing but dust.

It hummed in discontent and turned to leave the terrible place.

“Hello?”

It froze in surprise and quickly turned back to see a small child with dark red hair and bright golden eyes staring at it from a small ways off.

“…Hello.”

The small child’s eyes widened and it took an uncertain step forward, its tiny white hands wringing the worn fabric of its no longer pristine white dress.

“Who are you?”

Wind tilted its head slightly and lowered itself closer to the ground.

“I am Wind.”

The child tilted its own head in return and gazed curiously at Wind’s insubstantial form.

“Why are you here?”

“To explore.”

The child jumped at the quick reply and looked briefly up towards the clouds. It looked back down quickly and spoke once more with a melancholic voice.

“So Daddy didn’t send you to find me…”

It was a statement more than a question but Wind answered the sad words, regardless.

“No, he did not.”

The child’s hands clenched tightly and Wind could see tears filling its now dull eyes.

Wind jumped when thunder rang out overhead, in unison with the quiet sob let out by the tiny creature in front of it.

As the child cried from its loneliness, Wind felt its insubstantial heart break in two.

_‘How could beings as great as the Moon and Mother Nature, be so cruel as to leave their very own child alone in such a place as this.’_

For the Wind was sure that this small child in front of it was the daughter of the spirit world’s king and queen.

The very same daughter whom had gone missing only centuries after her birth.

All this time, she had been here.

Alone and uncared for, while her parents lived on peacefully.

And so, the spirit of Wind wrapped itself around the forlorn and forsaken child of the Moon and the Earth, and promised to care for her from that day on until the end of time.

The smile it received from her was so radiant and bright that the clouds overhead completely disappeared, replaced by sunlight that warmed the now moistened earth.

As the plants began to grow in the warmth of the child’s happiness, other spirits wondered where Wind had disappeared to.

A search began but nobody thought to look within the desolate land their Princess now lived in.

All, save for the Moon.

As the season of what would now be known as Summer ended in the once desolate land, the spirit of the Moon looked upon its child once more and was shocked to find Wind with her.

Then, Wind was forced to leave and the season of Fall swiftly changed to the season of Winter.

The land was ravaged by cold as Wind struggled to return to the lonely girl it had left behind.

But, no matter how hard it tried, the spirits of the Moon and Earth refused to let it go.

Centuries passed.

Until one day, Wind heard word of the widely known desolate lands having changed into something filled with life.

Wind was practically bursting with pride.

The child it had left behind had conquered her sorrow and created happiness for herself.

Although the thought of her ached, Wind was simply happy knowing that she no longer despaired in the desolate place he had once found her in.

Not long after this, the doors of the King and Queen’s castle burst open and they stared on in awe at the young woman stood before them.

“Hello, Mother and Father.”

The woman smiled with far too many gleaming white teeth, her blood red hair flowing elegantly behind her as she approached her parents’ thrones.

“Fear… What are you doing here?”

She laughed at her father’s trembling words and looked at him with blazing gold eyes.

“I’ve come to take back my place as Princess, as I have always been meant to. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Her too large smile made them both flinch back before Mother Nature responded uncertainly.

“Yes… We are… so happy to see you again, my dear.”

With this, the two parents looked at their once missing child and wondered if their deaths would be soon and swift or long and drawn out.

Months after this, Wind returned to the castle to find it drastically changed.

The throne room held two more seats and was divided into four sections, one for each of the seasons its little old friend had created.

An extra space was located behind it, where a once living tree had been replaced by one made of gleaming silver sand that pooled beautifully at its base.

The sand it had seen its once lost companion create and manipulate with shocking ease.

Wind rushed through the castle until it came across a room filled with laughter.

It burst through the door and was faced with the old royal court and its two newer members.

One of which stood up from the dining table and smiled with a radiance that could easily rival the sun.

“Wind!”

Without waiting for more words to come out of her, the spirit of Wind rushed forward and wrapped itself tightly around the dear friend it was unsure it would ever see again.

She laughed, wet and bright, as the insubstantial being hugged her close.

“I’ve missed you.”

When Wind finally released her, she turned excitedly to the counsel and introduced them as her family.

The parents she was now proud to present, discreetly cowered as Wind glared at them both harshly.

As time went on from this moment and Fear created a child for the new council member, Death, Wind marveled at the affection its young friend continued to show towards the family that had once abandoned her.

Even as three new children were born to the family.

Even as she was asked to change her name to Summer and pretend to be something she was not, simply to accommodate her far more beloved younger siblings.

Even as she created two beings to take her place as the spirit of Fear and the countering spirit of Dreams.

Even as her younger siblings practically tortured her and treated her like dirt beneath their feet.

Until the final day, when Summer snapped and became Fear once more.

When Fear destroyed the spirits of Knowledge, Spring, and Fall.

Wind wondered how the little girl the Moon and Earth had betrayed so terribly could possibly forgive them and continue to be happy with them.

Until the moment when the young woman she had become was trapped in ice created from her own little brother’s dying breath.

And Wind finally realized that she hadn’t forgiven them at all.

As it cried with the four other spirits whom had actually cared for the Princess now trapped in ice; it realized that she had simply pretended to forgive when she came to take back her place.

She had returned to the castle to find her friend, but had pretended to forgive and be happy so that she would not be forced to leave.

She had given false forgiveness so that she could stay and make sure that nobody was left alone, as she had once been.

And yet, many years later, the Guardians of Childhood were formed from the spirit of Dreams she had created and three more young spirits chosen by the Moon himself.

The group of powerful spirits were created with the hope that they would keep young spirits, and humans, from suffering the same fate their children had.

By protecting them from Fear.

The poor spirit she had made to take her place was forced to hide from the Moon as the Earth left her husband in outrage at his sudden actions.

Death, and the son Fear had left him, disappeared into the shadows to continue his job away from the two paranoid and angry ex-monarchs.

And Wind…

Wind wandered the world and continued to do the job given to it, so very long ago.

It did not interfere with the affairs of its fellow spirits.

Not until the Moon and Earth created one last child.

A child of Winter and Death and Joy and Light.

A child named Jack Frost.

A child they abandoned when they discovered that he was far too different from the children they’d lost and far too similar to the child they’d regretted having.

And Wind found this child upon its birth and watched it with both sadness and glee.

“Hello!”

The boy greeted his ephemeral form one day.

Wind stared with wide eyes at the child whom, barely a year after birth, was now spiritually strong enough to properly see the silent companion he’d been accompanied by from the very beginning.

Then, it smiled as its broken heart hardened in determination.

“Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, we're focusing on Jack in this story. Don't worry, you won't be subjected to endless OC angst like you were with my other Rise of the Guardians sturf. Calm down.


End file.
